Trying To Forget
by courtney188
Summary: Austin Moon and Ally dawson are best friends but when Austin gets offered a record deal and leaves for L.A. Ally isn't happy because all Austin did was leave a note saying that he will keep and touch and promises to vist soon. Well it has been 4 years since Austin left and he didn't keep his promise. But now He is back. What will Ally do when she sees him again?
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. : This is my first story so I hope ypu like it please Reveiw or PM me of if you like it and would read it :)**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Austin And Ally.**

** Ally's P.O.V.**

**I can't believe him! Who leaves and moves to L.A. without saying goodbye to their bestfriend. Writing a note that says I promise to keep in touch and I will be back to vist really soon doesn't cut it. Stupid Jimmy Star had to offer him a record deal he wouldn't even have a record deal if it wasn't for me. I can't believe that I loved that jerk. Yes I just admitted that I loved my best friend and I was going to tell him tonight at Sonic Boom when we were going to practice but he left before I had the chance. Thinking about it makes me start crying so I am just going to forget that Austin Moon.**

** • 2 years later •**

**It has been 2 years since Austin left and me Trish and DEz haven't talked much since but I do know that Dez still loves flim making and Trish still can't keep a job. For me I still work at Sonic Boom with my dad and I also have some what gotten over my stage fright. The thing is I don't have any songs because Austin is using mine and takng all of the credit. I know he helped write the songs but the least he could do is give me some credit. **

** • 4 years later •**

**I still haven't heard from Austin. Maybe he forgot about us. Well anyways the last 2 years have been really hard for me. Last year my mom died from so disease she got from one of the animal and 6 months ago my dad died in a car crash. When that happened I even tried calling Austin because I need someone to talk to but he didn't answer. I still work at Sonic Boom but my grandparents own it now. I haven't seen Trish or Dez in about a year but I miss them. Speakin of Trish.**

** End of P.O.V.**

**Trish: ALLY!**

**Ally: WHAT?!**

**Trish : He is back**


	2. Chapter 2

A.N.

Hey guys hope you liked the first chapter! Thanks to evryone who reveiwed and followed. Well here is chapter 2.

Ally: What do you mean he's back

Trish: I just saw him talking to Dez he asked him if you still work here

Ally: After 4 years he decides to come back I can't believe him

Trish: Maybe you should gine him a chance to explain

Ally: If he wanted to explain he should have done it 4 years ago before he left

?: I know I should have but I didn't know what to says

Ally: Austin, you left 4 yers ago and you didn't even say goodbye

Austin: I know and I am sorry

Ally: Well sometimes sorry doesn't cut it. I mean 4 years Austin I haven't heard from you in 4 years! I thought you forgot about me and Team Austin what ever happened to together forever. You didn't even call. I even called you once but you didn't answer or call back when I need you most.

Austin: This is why i didn't call back

Ally: Why didn't you

Austin: Because we would fight! I hate fighting with you

Ally: What do you expect. You don't know how much pain I went through when you were gone. I cried for months because the person I loved left me and I didn't know what I would do with out him. Then a year went by and I had not heard from you and I realized that you weren't coming back and I had to face the that you were gone so I did and now I am over it

Austin: You loved me?!

Ally: Yes I did and from what I just Said you should be able to tell that I don't any more

Austin: But I love you Ally I always have and always will

• Dallas walks in •

Dallas: Hey Ally, Hey Austin... WAIT Austin what is he doing here

Ally: Honestly I don't know

Dallas: Well anyways Ally I was wondering if you wanted to see a movie tonight

Ally: I would love to

Dallas: Great I'll pick you up at 7

Ally: Alright see you then

Dallas: Bye guys

• Dallas walks out •

Austin: Really?!

Ally: What?

Austin: I just told you that I love you and you say yes to a date with another guy right in front of me

Ally: The thing is I don't feel the same about you anymore and I can date who ever I want

Austin: Whatever, anyways I am performing a new song that I wrote tonight a I wanted you to come to my show to here it so will you

Ally: Maybe

Austin: So I guess I might see you tonight

Ally: Yup now I have gotta get back to work so bye

Austin: Bye


	3. Chapter 3

A.N.

Hey guys, I am going to try something new by writung my stories a little differently. So you guy can tell me which way ou like better. This was suggeated to me by someone that came up as a guest but who ever suggested it thanks. So well here is chapter 3! Oh and BTW most of the story will be told from Ally's point of view unless it says so other wise.

Ally's P.O.V.

I get woken up this morning by Trish calling me and yellin into the phone that I have to get down to Sonic Boom ASAP. So I rush to get dressed and when I get to the mall and see a ton of people aroun Sonic Boom. I ran up to the doors and opened them only to see Austin in there playing an acoustic concert in the store. So thats why everyone was here so early.

End of P.O.V.

" AUSTIN MOON WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I yell across the room. Austin smiles sheepishly and says " I playing a concert in the store. Why are you so angry i did it before." " You did that when I liked you and now i don't so please GET OUT OF MY STORE!" Austin picks up his gutiar and runs out of the store. " Guess who got a job at the mug store." Trish says as she walks in the store. " Let me guess. Justin Bieber!" I say sarcasticlly. " Haha very funny well anyways I heard you have a date with Dallas tonight." I blush and smile. " Yeah I do." " Well I have gotta get back to work I'll text ou later." Trish says as she walked out the doors of Sonic Boom.

Ally's P.O.V.

I completely forgot about my date with Dallas tonight. I hope I can find something to wear. Oh and I don't know if I will go to Austin's performance yet but I have been thinking about it. Speaking of him.

End of P.O.V.

" So did you come here to apologize for your surprise concert in the middle of my store." I says smiling thinking about how scare he look when I yelled at him to get out of me store. " No I came here to see if you were coming to my show tonight." He said. " I don't know yet it all depends on how my date goes." I say and then watch the smile on his face turn into a frown " Oh yeah you date with Dallas" He said sounding very annoyed about it so I change the subject. " So Austin have you talked to Cassidy resently" I say trying to smile I never really did like Cassidy very much. " No I have not seen or talked to her since she work at the diner." He says. " Oh." I say. Then there is a lot of silence between us as a clean the counters and then Austin just leaves and doesn't say anything else just like he did the last time I saw him before he left for L.A. Then I get a text from Trish saying that we have to get you ready for you date. I text her back to meet me at my house in 10 minutes. I close up the store and leave.

• At the movies•

So Dallas picked me up and hour late and we missed half of the movie. So far this date is not going to good. During the movie I get a phone call from Trish so I exit the theater and answer it. " Are you coming to Austin's concert?" Trish asks. " I don't know I am still at the movies" I say. " Well hurry up!" Trish yells in to the phone then hangs up. I shrug and walk back in to the theater to so Dallas kissing another girl that looks a little like Cassidy.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

A.N.

Hey guys so I am going to write my stories the same way I did chapter 3. Well anyways here is the story.

I walk over to Dallas with tears in my eyes and as I get close I can tell that the girl he was kissing was Cassidy. "Hey Dallas" I say. "Oh um Hey Ally you remeber Cassidy don't you?" Dallas asks. " How could I forget the girl who likes to steal all of the boys who like me." I say smriking at Cassidy. " I don't steal them they are just tried o looking at your ugly face so they come to me." she says to me." Oh so do they come to you cause they know that you are a slut." I says smiling at her face. " The only slut here is you because the only reason you went out with Dallas tonight was to make Austin jealous!" she says some what yellin at me. Dallas looks at me and says " Is that true?" I just stand there and stare at them with tears coming out of my eyes. I have never really thought about why I had said yes to Dallas. I start to walk away when someone grabs my wrist trightly and pulls me back. It is Dallas." Anwser the question!" he yells at me. " I don't know" she say kind scare now i have tears streaming down my face. Then Dallas slaps me across the face and says " I don't know is not an anwser." Man I wish Austin was here to save me because the true anwser is yes that I did use him to make Austin. So I guess I'll tell them the truth " yes ." Then Dallas punches me in the face and i fall down then he kicks me in the stomach and walks away. I lay on the ground cry for a while then I get up to go find Trish. I remeber that Austin's concert is tonight on the beach so I look there first. I get to the beach and see Austin on stage singing Heard It On The Radio. I smile at the memories we have writing that song. Then I walk over to where I see Trish and Dez fighting as usually. " Oh my gosh hat happened!" Trish yells. " Dallas punched me in thr face after I saw him kissing Cassidy and I called her a slut." I say trying not to cry. I didn't want to tell them the whole thing about Austin so I didn't. " I am going to go beat him up" Dez says. " Dez don't Dallas would pummel you" I says with slight smile in my face knowing how much he cares. " Hey guys oh my gosh Ally what happened Dalla did this to you didn't he" Austin says as he walk off of the stage. That's when I start crying. Then Austin comes over and hugs me a I cry into his chest. Austin says that I am not spending the night alone and that I am spending the night at his house. I smile at him the hug him. " Trish and Dez can come too". I love how nice he is. " Well i am going to go pack a bag then". I say as I walk away. " Just wait like 2 minutes and I will come with you". Austin says I smile and nod.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. **

**Hey guys hpoe you havelike the story so far! I am thinking about writin a second story maybe about Kick- Jack and Kim, Auslly- Austin and Ally, Bori- Beck and Tori or Creddie- Carly and Freddie so review or PM of what you think and which couple you want. So I hope you like chapter 5.**

**I watch Austin walk back on stage and say that he will sing one last song and it is called Crazy 4 U. I guess this is the song he wrote. "And I dedicate this song to Ally Dawson". Austin says then he looks over at me. I smile at him. Austin starts to sing.**

**_I played it safe_**

**_I kept my foot up on the brake_**

**_I never really took a chance at life_**

**_And didn't live for today_**

**_Oh girl and then I met you_**

**_Opened my eyes to something new_**

**_You know you set me free like no one else_**

**_And got me acting a fool_**

**_Don't you know you changed my life girl cause now I'm living and it feels so right Yea_**

**_You got my heart beat pumping and it is going insane_**

**_You got me jumping out of airplanes_**

**_Woah and thats whyyyy _**

**_I'm crazy its true crazy 4 you_**

**_You got me base jump living and I can't look down_**

**_You know you short circuit my brain _**

**_And that whyyyyy _**

**_I'm crazy its true crazy 4 you _**

_**" Thanks everybody and goodnight" Austin yells into the microphone and runs off stage. I run up and give him a hug." That song was reall y good" I say to him as we walk to my house. " Thanks" He says . "Well it looks like you don't need a songwriter anymore" I day frowning. " I will always need you Ally you are like the best songwriter ever" Austin says smiling at me. " Thabks Austin" I says as I hug him. I don't know how onlr when but some how I forgave him for leaving and things have gone back to the way they were before he left, like me and Trish are really close again I have startes talking to Dez again and Austin is here being Austin. So most things have gone back to the way they were. " We are here " I say pointing to my grandparents house. We walk inside and are greeted by my grandmom. "Hi sweety who is your friend" my grandmom says pointing to Austin. " Grandmom meet Austin Moon, Austin meet my grandmom" I say. " Anyways Grandmom?" " Yes sweety" " I am going to spend the night at Austin's with Trish and Dez if you are ok with that". " Sure sweety that should be fine" my grandmom says. I smile an hug her then bring Austin up stairs to my room to pack. " Cool room" Austin says as he walks through the door. "Thanks" I say as I pack my bag. Once I finnished pack I went down stairs and said goodbye to my grandmom and grandpop and I walked out the door with Austin. While walking to Austin's we notice a van has been following us this whole time. Then the van stops and two people get out of the van. Once that happens I hear Autin scream run. He takes my hand and we run down an alleyway that at the end is blocked off.**_

_**A.N.**_

_**I don't usually do authors notes at the end but I just wanted to say tht the song that Autin sang to Ally I don't own it was Crazy 4 You by R5 so yeah. Well don't forget to Review or PM about my second story if you want me to do one.**_


	6. Chapter 6

A.N.

Hey guys I am so sorry for not upadating sooner I just have been really busy with school and stuff but I have been writing storirs on my youtube account but it's not this one they are different ones so if you wanna read them PM me and I'll tell you my username. So here is the long over due chapter.

Ally's P.O.V.

I don't know where me and Austin are going I look around to see if I recognize anything but I can't see because of how dark it is. "Austin where are we going" I whisper to him. "I don't know we've just gotta get out of here" he whispers back. I don't know who those people are who are chasing is or where we are so I start to freak out. "Austin I'm scared" I whisper to him. "I know Ally I am too" he whispers back as we crawl through a tiny opening in the fence. Once we get away from the fence we start running still not having a clue where we are going. While running I get a call from Trish. ALLY WHERE ARE YOU GUYS! She screams into the phone. "Hold on a sec" I whisper into the phone. I cover the speaker so she can't hear what we are saying "Austin?" I whisper. "Yeah Ally?" He whisper back. "Trish wants tonknow where we are" I whisper not knowing if we should tell her the truth. "Tell her that we are stuck at your house playing cards with you grandma" He whispers not know if she will buy it. I tell Trish what Austin said an she said " Hurry up. You guys know how I hate being alone with Dez for too long. " " We'll try out best" I whisper back then hang up. Me and Austin see a near by park so we stop there to rest in case they find us and we have to run again. "Austin, Do you know where we are?" I ask already knowing the answer. "Not at all i was hoping that you did" he said looking at me hoping that I knew. "Well I don't know either". I see Austin's face go from hoping to scared "What is it?" I ask not knowing what is going on. "Be quiet and follow me" Austin says with a serious yet scared look on his face. I follow him to the back of the park and then he stops and looks at me. "Ally" he says quietly. "I know where we are" he says looking me in the eyes. "My dad took me here when I was little and I know that we are really close to my house because the walk wasn't long" he says then starts looking around to make sure no one is here. "Ok so when I say go me and you are going to run out of the park down this street until it end then make a left and turn the corner we will run past three houses and then there will be mine you got it?" he says looking me straight in the eye with a straight face. All I can do is nod I have mever seen Austin look so serious and scared in his life. "Go" Austin says and before I knew it we were half way down the street and not looking back. As we turn the corner we see the van out side of Austin's house. We both look at each other and turn around and run back to the park. "I've gotta call Trish an Dez and tell them to get out" I say to Austin as he paces back and worth looking worried as ever. "Tell them to use the back door and be as quite as possible and to meet us in the park" Austin says as he stips pacing and looking at me as if he just found out how real this is. I take out my phone and dial Trish's number. "Hello?" I here Trish say through the phone. As fast as I can but still having her understand me I say "Trish you and Dez have gotta get out of that house now bring enough food supplies and water that will be able to last us about 2 weeks then go out of Austin's back door and meet us in the park down the street be as quiet as possible and don't let any one see you guys I will explian when you get here. Just be safe and quiet and don't let ant one see tou and try to fit all the supplies into 4 backpacks". All Trish say is Alright and the hangs up. I hope they are safe. "I told Trish to bring supplies and stuff cause I don't think that we are safe here any more" I say to Austin and he just nods he is probably trying to think of a plan to get us out of here and fast.

Austin's P.O.V.

I noctice Ally say something to me I just nod I need to figure out a plan to make us all be safe again.

Ally's P.O.V.

I see two familiar faces running this way. I smile when I see them knowing that they are safe. I run up to them and hug them both Austin follows. Now it is time to explain everything but before I can I hear Trish say that she thinks that the people in the van saw them. I look at Austin and he says " Ok we'll explain later but right now we have gotta go". " But where?" I ask him. "Just follow me" he says. He takes a backpack from Dez and I take one from Trish and we start running to where ever Austin is taking us. I just hope we are all safe.


End file.
